Problem: First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the product of $6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $2$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $6$ and $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is $5$ plus $6x$ $6x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (6x + 5) = \color{orange}{8(6x+5)}$ What does adding $2$ to $\color{orange}{8(6x+5)}$ do? $8(6x+5)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(6x+5)+2$.